


Два капитана

by Takihara



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: После инцидента с Нероном и перед тем, как Энтерпрайз отправилась в пятилетнюю миссию. Пока корабль ремонтируется, Джеймс Кирк встречает загадочного мужчину с дурманящим запахом.





	Два капитана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Two Captains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214116) by [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding). 



> Предупреждения: подразумевается смерть второстепенного персонажа

Их провозгласили героями, победителями Нерона и спасителями Земли. Джеймс Т. Кирк упивался вниманием и похвалами, расточаемыми экипажу всем Звездным сообществом. Торжествующе он ухмылялся толпе, собравшейся вокруг приземлившегося шаттла, — до сих пор в порванной форменке, с грязным лицом и поддерживающий одной рукой капитана Пайка, чтобы не дать тому упасть.   
  
Вскоре он был освобожден от своей ноши двумя врачами в белых халатах, и лучший друг Джима, доктор Леонард «Боунс» Маккой пристально следил за тем, как те уводили пациента прочь. Теперь, получив возможность в полной мере наслаждаться аплодисментами, Джим ухмыльнулся своей команде, задержав взгляд на вулканце, которого он совсем недавно перестал звать «остроухим ублюдком». Поймав его взгляд, Спок едва заметно растянул уголки губ в улыбке — и тут же вернул нейтральное выражение лица, свойственное, кажется, всей вулканской расе. Это заставило Джима ухмыльнуться еще шире.   
  
***  
  
Он узнал, что получил должность капитана, от группы первокурсниц Академии. Те загнали его в угол коридора, и ресницы их, обрамляя восхищенные взгляды, порхали, словно сумасшедшие бабочки.   
  
— Мистер Кирк, — начала одна из них, миловидная блондинка в красной форме, тесно облегающей грудь, — это правда, что вас сделали капитаном «Энтерпрайз»?   
  
Джим успел скрыть удивление под приветливой и беззаботной улыбкой:   
  
— Может быть.   
  
Ему хотелось пойти в госпиталь, чтобы спросить об этом Пайка. Но у милашки-первокурсницы снова дрогнули ресницы, и он вмиг забыл про все остальное.

 

***  
  
На церемонии были все. Скулы сводило от неестественной улыбки, пока он слушал чужие выступления. И, наконец, настал этот момент.   
  
— Капитан Пайк, — серьезно произнес Джим, — я освобождаю вас от ваших обязанностей.   
  
И он видел, что у Пайка как раз не было проблем с собственной улыбкой, появившейся, когда тот вложил двойной смысл в одну короткую фразу:   
  
— Я свободен.   
  
Зал взорвался аплодисментами, и Джим наконец усмехнулся. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на свою команду — и теперь это действительно была его команда, — ловя взгляд каждого в отдельности, даже Ухуры, с которой он был все еще не в самых лучших отношениях.   
  
Затем он обнаружил, что переглядывается с кем-то еще, незнакомым. Тот парень был похож на кинозвезду: уложенные каштановые пряди, в притворной небрежности спадавшие на лоб, голубые глаза, взгляд которых проникал, казалось, в самую душу Джима, широкие плечи с мускулами, подчеркнутыми строгой формой, и сладкая ямочка на подбородке. Когда Джим обнаружил, что слишком задержал взгляд, незнакомец усмехнулся, демонстрируя ослепительную улыбку и еще ямочки, от которых у Кирка ослабели колени.

 

***

 

Джим подошел к нему после церемонии. Лицо уже болело от усмешки, а рука — от поздравительных рукопожатий. Люди вокруг суетились, мелькали, и, когда Джим развернулся слишком быстро, то ощутил головокружение и непроизвольно вцепился в таинственную фигуру этого красавца. Возможно, именно его улыбка и вызвала это головокружение.   
  
— Привет, — ошеломленно поздоровался Джим.   
  
— Привет, — ответил загадочный незнакомец с ослепительной улыбкой.   
  
— Привет, — тихо повторил Джим.   
  
Парень засмеялся:   
  
— Я уже проходил через всю эту рутину раньше, прости. Я Джек, кстати, капитан Джек Харкнесс.   
  
— Джеймс Кирк.   
  
— Я знаю, — Харкнесс снова рассмеялся.   
  
— И правда, — пробормотал Джим, чувствуя, как рдеют щеки, и краснея от смущения еще сильнее.   
  
Это было неправильно. Это он был тем, кто заставлял людей падать в обморок, а не этот парень Харкнесс.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил тот.   
  
— Да, все хорошо, — убирая руку от его предплечья, нехотя ответил Кирк.   
  
Харкнесс хмыкнул:   
  
— Ты споткнулся.   
  
— О.   
  
Харкнесс протянул ему бутылку с водой.   
  
— Благодарю. — Сделав глоток и смочив пересохшее горло, Джим и вправду почувствовал себя лучше. — Итак, все-таки кто ты такой? — задал он вопрос. — Я тебя не видел.   
  
— Просто прохожий, — загадочно улыбнулся Харкнесс.  
  
— Джим! — внезапно появившись неподалеку, Маккой окликнул Джима.  
  
— Боунс, — с усмешкой ответил тот.   
  
Приобняв Джима за плечи, Маккой осведомился:   
  
— Кто твой друг?   
  
— Джек, это доктор Леонард Маккой, — объявил Джим. — Боунс, это...  
  
— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — с упрямой усмешкой перебил его новый знакомый. — И, вероятно, я должен сообщить доктору, что тот может осмотреть меня в любое время?   
  
Тон его голоса не скрывал подтекста предложения. Маккой фыркнул, и Джим рассмеялся.   
  
— Скажи, Джеймс, — все еще улыбаясь, обратился к нему Харкнесс, — ты составишь мне компанию за обедом?   
  
— Просто Джим, и — конечно.   
  
— Джим, — краснея, предупредил Маккой. Даже он слышал интонации в голосе Джека.   
  
— Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, если хочешь, — предложил тот. — Ты симпатичный.   
  
— Я гетеро, — резко отрезал Маккой.   
  
Рассмеявшись, Джек выдохнул:   
  
— Вы, люди, и ваши странные ярлыки... Даже сейчас.   
  
Джим и Джек оставили Маккоя ругающимся себе под нос.

 

***  
  
В тот вечер Джим проснулся в незнакомой постели. И ощущая запах Джека («феромоны пятьдесят первого века», — сообщил Харкнесс, когда они только вошли в комнату). И под теплым одеялом с логотипом Звездного Флота. Сонно моргнув, Джим попытался понять, что его разбудило.   
  
Затем он услышал это. Звук был слабым, но определенно, это был плач. Джек плакал. Медленно сев, Джим оглядел комнату. Джек сидел у окна. Вместо обычной формы Звездного флота на нем была синяя рубашка с пуговицами, брюки морского флота и подтяжки, свисавшие по бокам. Ладонь, обмотанную красной полоской ткани, он прижимал к губам. И, похоже, не заметил, что Джим проснулся, уставившись на ткань.  
  
— Джек, — тихо позвал Джим.   
  
Тот испуганно поднял голову:   
  
— Джим? Я хотел уйти прежде, чем ты проснешься.   
  
— Из своей комнаты? — нахмурился Джим, удивленный его грубостью.   
  
Джек рассмеялся сквозь слезы:   
  
— Это не моя комната. Я же сказал, что просто прохожий.   
  
— Ты не из Звездного Флота? — напрягся Джим.   
  
— Первый приз за догадливость, — усмехнулся Джек.   
  
— Но... как? — не зная, как отреагировать, Джим просто задал вопрос.   
  
— Забудь.   
  
Джим все еще не знал, что делать. И просто сидел в кровати с простыней, обмотанной вокруг бедер.   
  
Внезапно Джек вздохнул. Размотав ткань — теперь Джим увидел, что это был галстук, — он аккуратно сложил его.   
  
— Мне нужно идти, — поднявшись, сообщил он.   
  
Джиму оставалось только кивнуть. Нацепив подтяжки, Джек поднял с пола длинное синее пальто, которое Джим не заметил ранее, и набросил на плечи. Сунув галстук в карман, из другого Джек вытащил некий предмет, явственно стараясь не дать увидеть его Джиму, нажал на него сверху и вернул обратно в карман.   
  
— Десять минут на таймере, — пробормотал он.   
  
Бросив последнюю улыбку Джиму, Джек распахнул дверь и вышел прочь.


End file.
